Broken World
by KayaTheShaymin
Summary: Akari is a twelve year old girl that has been alone for five year since the zombie apocalypse started, but Walkers aren't the only thing she has to be worry about, there's a group of evil people that's hunting her down, but what happens when she find another group of people that has a boy her age with them, could she trust them or not? (CarlXOC)
1. Chapter 1

One night, A black haired girl was walking through a forest, it was the middle of winter, and five years since the zombie apocalypse started, the girl had no shelter to hide herself from the cold nor the flesh-eating zombies, she started shaking from the coldness of the night.

'I'm so cold..' The black haired girl thought, shaking madly, she heard something coming towards her and looked back only to see five zombies coming towards her, she started to run, but her legs were numb from the cold that she didn't run that fast.

She kept running untill her legs gave up and she fell, 'Oh no...not now...please not now!' She thought, trying to get up. 'Why now!?' She thought, watching the zombies come closer, she closed her eyes tightly, wishing that they would just disappear.

She heard a few gunshots and quickly opened her eyes, she saw the five zombies fall to the floor, dead. She looked around, trying to see who shot the zombies, 'I hope it's not...him...' She thought, still looking around.

"Are you okay?" A female voice ask from behind the girl.

The voice startled the black haired girl and she quickly got up and ran off, her legs still felt numb, 'Who was that?! Was she from that guy's group? No, she can't be from the group...' She thought, still running, her legs hurting from the numbness. She stopped when she found a cave, she quickly ran inside it and sat against the cave wall, it was warm inside the cave, it wasn't long before the girl fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review, sorry it was short, Flamers are welcome..**

** Kaya out! *NINJA POOFS***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update, I lost my tablet for a week and just got it back..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead..**

* * *

**In The Morning**

The black haired girl felt sun-rays hit her back when the sun came up, she moved a little, slowly waking up, she opened her multicolored eyes when she thought she heard footsteps, she knew that it wasn't a zombie making those footsteps, it was a person, but not one, three people were near her, she closed her eyes quickly, pretending to be asleep, 'I hope it's not those guys...' She thought.

She heard the people talking, she recognized one of the voices, it was the lady that saved her from the zombies last night, she stayed still, hearing what their saying.

"The girl is asleep, if we move her, she might wake up.." one of them said, it was a male that said that. "But she's too young to be out here by herself, she almost got bit by walkers last night..." Said the lady from last night.

'Walkers? Is that what she calls the zombies?' The girl thought, she kept listening.

"Fine...she doesn't look like she has any weapon on her...Daryl could you carry her back to the farm?" Said the man who spoke first.

The girl felt herself being lifted off the ground easily, for a twelve year old girl, she didn't weigh that much, she kept her eyes closed, she felt something being put under her hands, she knew what it was, it was her hat, she soon started hearing footsteps again, the people were walking again, this time with her in one of their arms.

'Where are they taking me? I heard one of them say a farm, but who's farm?' The girl thought. She opened her eyes a little bit, and looked around. She saw how the people looked like, she blinked curiously, she saw something up ahead, it was a farm, like the guy said, she saw more people as they got closer, she closed her eyes again, she soon felt the sun shine down on her, meaning that she and the people reached the farm.

She started hear other voices, but one sounded younger than the others, 'That's sounds like a kid my age..' She thought.

She opened her eyes only to see more people she didn't know looking at her, she started panicking, her eyes widen.

"Hey hey, calm down, we're not gonna hurt you..." A lady with black hair said, softly. The girl calmed down a bit, she was a bit scared of the new people.

"What's your name?" A man with a hat asked. "I'm Akari..." The black haired girl replied quietly.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'll post the next chapter in a few days, please review, flamers are welcome, I eat flamers with fun dip.. **

**Kaya out!**


End file.
